Rorschach à AnkhMorpok
by Charafi
Summary: Rorschach aurait dû mourir, personne ne peut survivre à Manhattan. Mais contre toute logique, il se retrouve en un seul morceau dans une rue enneigée d'Ankh-Morpok, une ville du Disque-monde, un monde qui ne se soucie pas des lois de la physique.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, c'est la première fanfic que je publie et j'ai choisi de faire un crossover entre deux de mes univers de fiction favoris: Watchmen et le Disque-monde, vous allez me dire qu'ils ont peu en commun et c'est vrai. Je signale tout de suite que c'est surtout le ton du Disque-monde qui prévaudra et non celui de Wacthmen. J'ai eu cette idée de faire ce crossover avec Watchmen pour deux raisons: premièrement, il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur Wacthmen en français et j'ai pensé que l'idée était marrante. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que Rorschach n'est pas trop OCC.**

**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !**

**Chapitre 1 : Quelque part dans les Ombres**

« Va-y ! » hurla-t-il une dernière fois, s'efforçant masquer sa peur.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le bras de Manhattan pointé sur lui, une douleur atroce le saisit, puis tout devint noir.

·][·

Il se réveilla, se releva et remit son masque qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il était seul dans la neige mais plus dans l'Antarctique, en effet des maisons sordides à peine éclairées par la lune se dressaient autour de lui. Paradis ou enfer ? Il ne croyait pas que ces deux endroits existaient et ça ne ressemblait à aucune des descriptions qui lui en avaient été faites.

« WALTER KOVACS ? »

Les mots s'imprimèrent directement dans sa tête sans passer par ses oreilles, une sensation étrange.

Il se retourna et vit une haute silhouette noire tenant une faux, sous le capuchon on distinguait un crâne dans les orbites duquel brillaient des flammes bleues qui lui rappelaient désagréablement sa dernière vision : Manhattan. On aurait dit un costume d'Halloween, la grande faucheuse, stupide.

« Rorschach », corrigea-t-il

« COMME VOUS VOUDREZ. C'EST ETRANGE (il sortit de sa robe un sablier légèrement boursoufflé, comme pour permettre au sable de continuer à s'écouler alors que tout le sable devrait être au fond), VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE MORT ET VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS VOUS TROUVER DANS CE MONDE. »

« Devrais être mort ? Je ne peux qu'être mort ! Manhattan m'a tué ! »

« DESOLE MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE CAS, ETANT LA MORT JE SUIS BIEN PLACE POUR DIRE QUE VOUS NE L'ETES PAS »

« La mort ? La grande faucheuse ? Stupide ! »

Il se jeta sur le type pour lui arracher son masque mais au lieu d'un masque il se retrouva avec un crâne dans la main, les flammes bleues continuaient à le fixer.

« Hurm ?... Que… impossible… »

« VOUS PERMETTEZ ? »

La Mort ramassa alors son crâne, qui affichait un air étonné (du moins aussi étonné que puisse paraitre une tête de mort), que Walter, avait lâché sous le coup de l'émotion après avoir réalisé qu'il tenait la tête d'un squelette ambulant entre les mains.. Après des siècles à faire ce travail, il croyait avoir tout vu mais aucun mortel n'avait jamais osé lui faire cela.

Que se passait-il bon sang ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, il aurait dû mourir, il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là et pour couronner le tout un squelette ambulant de deux mètres prétendant être la grande faucheuse en personne lui parlait. Peut-être était-il vraiment fou comme tout le monde le disait, que tout ce qu'il a vécu n'était qu'une hallucination et que son état s'était aggravé ? Non ! Impossible… impossible !

« UNE NOUVELLE CHANCE S'OFFRE A VOUS MONSIEUR KOVACS, VOUS DEVRIEZ EN PROFITER. JE VOUS LAISSE J'AI DU TRAVAIL. »

Un magnifique cheval blanc, pas le genre de monture qu'on n'attribuerait à la Mort, apparut, le faucheur monta en selle.

Rorschach, qui commençait à se remettre du choc, avança :

« Attendez ! Devrais pas me trouver dans ce monde ? Si ce n'est pas la Terre, où suis-je ? Attendez ! »

Trop tard, la Mort avait disparu.

·][·

Sur Terre, en Antarctique, Nite Owl, dont le meilleur ami (1) venait d'exploser en millions de lambeaux sanglants sous ses propres yeux, était rentré dans la base, furieux et désespéré, pour s'en prendre à Ozymandias, le responsable de toute cette folie. Dans sa hâte, il ne remarqua pas que la seule chose intacte qu'il restait de son ami, son chapeau, venait de se volatiliser.

·][·

Les rues sombres d'Ankh-Morpork furent un instant éclairées par une lumière bleue, un fedora se matérialisa et tomba aux pieds de son propriétaire qui le remit sans trop se poser de questions, considérant qu'il était plus étonnant d'avoir eu un face-à-face avec la grande faucheuse. Le vigilant décida alors d'explorer les lieux, il traversa plusieurs ruelles étroites et ne rencontra qu'un seul problème, un type avait surgit et lui avait demandé en braquant un couteau sur lui : « la bourse ou la Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! ». Rorschach lui avait brisé deux doigts, il le laissa ensuite se tordre de douleur sur le sol après lui avoir envoyé un coup de poing dans la figure.

S'il y en avait d'autres comme lui dans le secteur, les cris de leur collègue avaient dû les avertir car Rorschach continua sa route dans les Ombres sans encombre.

Il déboucha sur des rues relativement plus propres, plus animées aussi, des gens dont les tenues allaient du moyen âge à la fin du XIX° y déambulaient, nul ne faisait attention à Rorschach, dans une cité comme Ankh-Morpork les individus bizarres n'étaient pas ce qui manquait.

Il préféra s'éloigner vers des rues moins fréquentées, il entendit alors un bruit de verre brisé et leva la tête : un homme masqué vêtu de noir et portant une sacoche sur le côté avait brisé une vitre et entrait dans la maison. Un cambrioleur.

Rorschach attendit qu'il soit entré puis escalada la gouttière et suivit le voleur.

L'homme était occupé à voler des bijoux dans une boîte finement ouvragée qu'il venait d'ouvrir, il n'entendit pas Rorschach s'approcher derrière son dos, le vigilant le saisit par l'épaule et le poussa violemment au sol.

Le voleur se releva et lui dit sur un ton indigné :

« Qui t'es toi ? T'es pas un voleur patenté ça c'est certain ! Ecoute je vais être gentil, si tu dégages et que tu ne touches à rien je ne te dénoncerai pas à la guilde, ok ? »

Mais contrairement à ses attentes l'homme le saisit par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié, et le plaqua contre le mur

« Vide ta sacoche ! »

« Quoi ? »

L'homme raffermit sa prise sur son cou, les tâches sombres qui dansaient sur son « visage » ressemblaient à des spectres menaçants.

« Ok, ok ! »

Il vida son sac, entièrement, un voleur vivant peut continuer à voler, un mort non, une des règles les plus importantes de la guilde.

« Maintenant lâche- moi s'il te plaît. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et le poussa à travers, le voleur s'écrasa en hurlant, quatre étages plus bas. Les copieuses insultes adressées par ce dernier à Rorschach, qui étaient au demeurant exactes au sujet de sa mère, prouvaient qu'il était encore en vie.

Rorschach s'apprêtait à partir par le même chemin que le monte-en-l'air lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Un gros homme, monsieur Ankh, marchand de son état, vêtu d'une robe de chambre verte et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit, regardait à la lueur du chandelier qu'il tenait en main Rorschach avec étonnement et effroi.

Monsieur Ankh commença à appeler le Guet mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'écroula au beau milieu . Rorschach remarqua qu'une fléchette empoisonnée était enfoncée dans son cou.

Il se tourna alors vers le tireur, un homme mince et élégant, vêtu de noir, faisant penser à un serpent venimeux sous forme humaine, tenant une fine sarbacane à la main, il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et sauta mais Rorschach le suivit et le plaqua au sol une fois atterri dans la rue où se trouvait encore le voleur sanguinolent qui continuait à insulter Rorschach, d'une voix plus faible cependant.

L'assassin s'avéra plus résistant que le voleur mais il avait une faiblesse : il se battait avec un code d'honneur, interdisant notamment de frapper les bijoux de famille. Les assassins, de parfaits gentlemen, ne pratiquaient pas le vil combat de rue, malheureusement pour l'assassin Rorschach était quant à lui un spécialiste de cette pratique peu honorable.

Un cercle de badauds s'était formé autour de Rorschach qui donnait des coups de poings répétés sur la face de l'assassin qui se débattait, pour les habitants d'Ankh-Morpork un spectacle était un spectacle et celui-ci était d'autant plus divertissant qu'un de ces m'as-tu vu d'assassins se prenait une raclée.

« Guet d'Ankh-Morpork, écartez-vous ! »

Un groupe d'agents du Guet formé de trois humains et un nain fendit la foule.

« Monsieur, au nom de la loi arrêtez ! »

Le vigilant leva la tête et arrêta de frapper l'assassin inconscient, il remarqua qu'ils portaient tous un uniforme, bien que les casques et plastrons soient disparates, il s'agissait sans doute des policiers, il ne comptait pas se laisser prendre encore une fois, plus jamais !

Il franchit le cercle de spectateurs morporkiens en courant.

Les agents, anormalement courageux pour des jeunes recrues, le suivirent et réussirent à se jeter sur lui.

Les trois jeunes hommes malgré toute leur bonne volonté furent rapidement défait, le nain cependant s'avéra un adversaire plus tenace, il maniait visiblement mieux sa hache que ses collègues maniaient le glaive, mais il fut quand même désarmé par Rorschach et le nain et lui poursuivirent le combat à mains nues tandis qu'un des hommes tentait, avec une plus grande prudence néanmoins, de s'approcher de Rorschach.

Soudain un autre homme s'avança :

« Capitaine Carotte du Guet d'Ankh-Morpork, laissez passez ! »

Tous s'écartèrent aussitôt

Il s'avança vers le fou qui s'apprêtait à envoyer un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure du nain. Carotte lui saisit le poignet juste à temps et, tandis que l'homme masqué s'apprêtait à répliquer, dit en souriant :

« Monsieur, rendez vous s'il vous plaît. Toute cette violence est inutile alors veuillez cesser de frapper ces agents. »

Rorschach était partagé entre deux envies : celle d'étrangler l'homme avec son autre main et celle de lui obéir… Une minute ! Comment pouvait-il seulement songer à ça ? Jamais il n'obéirait à ce type ! Il se leva tandis que les agents s'éloignaient de lui en vitesse. Quoi ! Il arrêtait parce que ce type le lui avait demandé ! Impossible !

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour brutalités envers des membres de la guilde des assassins, de la guilde des voleurs et des agents du Guet, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'aux Orfèvres sans résistance, s'il vous plait », ajouta-t-il tout en gardant un large sourire imperturbable. « C'est mieux ainsi non ? »

Si tu crois que je vais te suivre tu peux toujours rêver, pensa Rorschach. Malheureusement ses jambes ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant !

En plus ils l'arrêtaient pour avoir stoppé un voleur et un assassin ? Dans quel monde avait-il atterri !

·][·

Le commissaire Vimaire était assis devant son bureau sur lequel s'accumulait un tas de paperasse impressionnant qu'il s'était résolu à lire et signer pour une fois, il détestait ça mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une jambe dans le plâtre, jambe qu'il s'était cassée lors d'une poursuite à cause d'une tuile glissante sur un toit et certainement pas à cause de son âge comme l'insinuait son fils.

Le capitaine Carotte entra avec un homme masqué :

« Bonsoir commissaire ! »

« Bonsoir capitaine, qui c'est ? Un suspect ? »

« Non, un prisonnier. »

« Pourquoi il n'est pas attaché ? »

« Il m'a suivi sans opposer de résistance, j'ai donc pensé que les menottes étaient inutiles. »

L'homme qui portait un masque pour le moins étrange grogna en entendant ça.

« De quoi est-il inculpé ? »

« Brutalité sur un voleur, un assassin et quatre agents du Guet. »

Vimaire s'avança vers l'homme en s'aidant d'une béquille :

« Ecoutez, pour les deux autres ordures, je n'en ai rien à faire, je regrette même presque de devoir vous arrêtez pour ça, mais je suis chargé de faire respecter les lois Pour mes hommes c'est autre chose, par-contre. »

L'homme ne réagit pas, du moins en apparence, il était difficile de juger les réactions de quelqu'un qui porte un masque recouvrant intégralement le visage.

« Demandez-lui d'enlever son masque pour l'interrogatoire capitaine, il semble vous écouter. »

« Pourriez-vous enlever ce masque le temps de l'interrogatoire, je vous prie ? »

Rhaa ! Encore ce sourire et cette voix qui le poussaient Dieu sait pourquoi à obéir depuis quelques minutes ! Mais ça non, ça il ne le ferait pas, il n'enlèverait pas son visage même devant ce type. Il retint au dernier moment ses mains qui se dirigeaient vers son visage. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir à travers le masque de Rorschach à cet instant il aurait vu un sourire de triomphe, chose rare chez lui.

Vimaire et Carotte décidèrent quand même de commencer l'interrogatoire, Chicard et Côlon qui venaient de rentrer et n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, ou n'avaient pas envie de faire autre chose, décidèrent de rester pour regarder.

« Nom ? »

« Rorschach. »

« Ville ? Pays d'origine ? »

« New York. »

« Nouilles Yorque ? Jamais entendu parler. Dans quelle région du Disque se trouve cette cité ? » demanda Vimaire sur un ton ironique.

« Le Disque ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Il se fout de nous commissaire », intervint Chicard qui remit son mégot encore fumant derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Rorschach. « On parle du Disque couillon, tu sais notre monde. »

Rorschach se jeta sur Chicard qui se cacha derrière une chaise, heureusement Carotte retint le vigilant à temps par le col :

« Calmez-vous monsieur, n'aggravez pas votre cas. Quant à toi Chicard excuses-toi. »

« Devant ce con d'étranger ! »

Rorschach sentit qu'il parvenait presque à désobéir à Carotte et qu'il aurait bientôt les doigts autour du cou de ce petit… petit quoi au juste ?

« Très bien, très bien je m'excuse. » Il ajouta tout bas : « connard. »

« Votre monde, un disque ? Vous croyez qu'il est plat ? »

« Ouais l'est plat et même qu'il est porté par quatre éléphants portés par la grande A'Thuin. »

« A'Thuin ? »

« La tortue géante ! »

« Stupide. »

« Ah ouais ? Et l'est comment le monde pour toi ? »

« Rond. »

« Tu serais pas omnien des fois par hasard ? »

Un autre agent, l'air mécontent, intervint alors dans la conversation :

« Chicard, ça fait longtemps que nous autres omniens ne croyons plus en de telles inepties. »Iil se tourna ensuite vers Rorschach en lui tendant une copie du Livre d'Om. « Au fait monsieur, cela vous intéresse-t-il de découvrir la religion omnienne ? »

Rorschach ne réagit pas tandis que Vimaire demandait à Visite de dégager avec ses tracts, ce qu'il fit.

Carotte réfléchit un moment puis dit :

« Commissaire, je me rappelle qu'une fois le Bibliothécaire a parlé d'un monde rond. »

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il en avait parlé », se rappela Chicard, « mais j'croyais qu'il était bourré pour sortir des conneries pareilles, il a même dit que c'était les mages qu'avaient créé ce monde. »

« Donc, c'est les mages qui sont responsables de son arrivée ? » conclut Vimaire

« Oui, en quelque sorte », répondit Carotte

« Très bien, dans ce cas amenez-le à l'Université, c'est leur problème à présent. Carotte vous l'escorterez jusque-là avec Détritus. »

« Navré commissaire mais ce ne sera pas possible. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Il va bientôt être l'heure de faire la lecture à Elsa. »

Angua et Carotte s'étaient mariés et avaient eu deux enfants dont une petite fille de trois ans, Elsa, et son père mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire la lecture tous les soirs à des heures bien précises. Vimaire comprenait sans problème.

« Angua ne peut pas s'en occuper ? »

« C'est la pleine lune monsieur. »

« Ah. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait épousé une louve-garou.

« Et votre fils ? »

« Même raison. »

« C'est à dix huit heures que vous étiez censé lui lire _Où est ma vache ?_, Non ? »

« Oui, mais à cette heure-ci je dois lui lire le code des lois d'Ankh-Morpork. »

Vimaire le regarda fixement.

« Vous lisez les lois d'Ankh-Morpork à votre fille le soir ? Ça doit bien marcher pour l'endormir. »

« Pas très bien non, elle demande toujours la suite. Elle connait par cœur les 10 premiers articles. »

On voyait une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

Vimaire se dit que le jour où les enfants du capitaine rentreraient dans le Guet, car avec un père pareil qui les y prépare depuis l'enfance ils y entreront à coup sûr, on pourra les dispenser d'apprendre le manuel.

« Très bien. Je suppose que tous les autres agents sont occupés dehors ? »

« Oui, tous à part Chicard et Côlon. »

Il n'avait guère le choix. Vimaire se tourna vers les deux agents :

« Caporal Chicard, Sergent Côlon, vous escorterez cet homme avec Détritus jusqu'à l'université, aucune objection ? »

Aucune objection possible quand Vimaire avait ce regard, Chicard et Côlon se résignèrent, avec force jurons dans le cas de Chicard, puis sortirent avec Détritus et l'étranger après que Carotte ait persuadé ce dernier de ne pas faire de mal aux agents et de bien vouloir les suivre.

·][·

Côlon et Chicard discutaient sans prêter attention à Rorschach, ils se disaient en effet que l'étranger ne serait pas assez fou pour essayer de s'échapper ou faire quoi que ce soit avec Détritus dans les parages, un troll dont l'allure, particulièrement impressionnante même selon les critères des trolls, compensait la bêtise, particulièrement impressionnante elle aussi même selon les critères des trolls.

Rorschach profita cependant de l'inattention de ses deux gardiens et pariait sur la bêtise qu'il avait décelé chez le troll, il avait de plus survécu à des adversaires plus imposants à New York. Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'un troll n'avait rien à voir avec un humain et ne s'était pas fait à l'idée que ce monde était différent du sien.

Détritus se lança à la poursuite du fugitif, Chicard et Côlon le suivirent à la traine, ils avaient entendu parler de ce qu'il avait fait aux autres agents et préféraient laisser le troll s'en occuper.

« Délit de fuite. Arrêtez sinon moi cogner vous. »

Détritus commençait à bien retenir les leçons de Vimaire et Carotte : ne pas frapper les gens immédiatement mais leur laisser une chance de se rendre pacifiquement, Rorschach ne choisit cependant pas cette solution.

Détritus se rapprocha de Rorschach qui avait atterri dans un cul de sac et lui donna une baffe, qu'il estimait avoir dosée suffisamment pour ne pas l'endommager (2), il faut dire qu'autrefois il agissait comme si les humains étaient des trolls, des trolls en porcelaine agatéenne précieuse et fragile dans ce cas.

Néanmoins cette « petite baffe » envoya le vigilant contre le mur près duquel il s'écroula, inconscient.

Les deux autres agents, qui s'étaient tenu à l'écart s'approchèrent finalement et, après un moment. Voyant que le fou ne bougeait toujours pas, Chicard se décida à s'approcher de lui, ou plus exactement approcher sa lance de la jambe de ce dernier et le piquer légèrement avec : aucune réaction, il résuma la situation en un mot :

« Merde ! »

**(1) Un ami pique-assiette, asocial, peu causant, qui coûte une fortune en poignées de porte, mais un ami quand même, et surtout le genre de type qu'il vaut mieux avoir avec soi que contre soi.**

**(2) Carotte et Vimaire lui avaient dit de faire preuve de retenue afin d'avoir des suspects en état d'être interrogés, c'est-à-dire des suspects qu'on n'aurait pas à nourrir avec une paille pour le restant de leurs jours.**


	2. Chapter 2: L'Université de l'Invisible

**Chapitre 2 : L'Université de l'Invisible**

Rorschach finit par émerger au bout de quelques heures, il se leva et nota qu'il y avait un miroir face à lui. Il pouvait y constater les dégâts provoqué par le troll lorsque que ce dernier l'avait giflé, l'œil gauche au beurre noir, quelques bosses et plaies. Des yeux ? L'homme dans le miroir était Walter Kovacs pas Rorschach, où était donc passé son visage ? Et… il portait une robe ! Couverte d'étoiles et de symboles étranges en plus.

Il sortit, furieux de la salle et se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait au couloir d'un château, il trouva là un petit homme efflanqué portant une robe semblable à la sienne et un chapeau pointu, il avait aussi un large sourire sur sa barbe et son regard montrait qu'il regardait un point situé à des années lumière d'ici. Il s'approcha de l'homme et cria :

« Rendez-moi mon visage ! »

« Fleur rose, fraicheur des bois. »

Un fou… le seul qui pouvait le renseigner était un fou.

« ECONOOOME ! » résonna soudain une voie de ténor.

D'autres hommes vêtus eux aussi de robes et de chapeaux pointus arrivèrent alors.

« Ah, l'étranger s'est enfin réveillé et on a retrouvé l'Econome, parfait, se tourne vers les autres : dépêchez vous de lui donner ses pilules ! Je me présente, Archichancelier Ridculle, monsieur ? »

« Rorschach. »

L'imposant mage lui saisit la main et la secoua vigoureusement, faisant vaciller Rorschach.

« Jeune homme, vous pouvez me lâcher vous savez. »

« J'essaye », répondit le roux qui essayait de dégager sa main qui était coincée dans celle de l'Archichancelier comme dans un piège à loup, piège qui finit par s'ouvrir.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? Marre de cette robe ridicule. »

« Eh, restez poli ! Cette robe ridicule comme vous dites était une de mes plus belles robes quand j'avais votre âge », rugit le Doyen.

Ça expliquait la largeur de la robe dans laquelle on aurait pu mettre au moins dix Walter.

« **Q****ui **m'a déshabillé ? »

« Et lavé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez été aussi lavé, désolé de vous le dire mais vous sentiez encore plus mauvais que le compost de Modo quand vous êtes arrivé. »

Les cheveux et le visage de Rorschach se confondirent alors, quelqu'un avait osé le déshabiller et en plus le laver

« Mes vêtements ! »

« Très bien, très bien, MADAME PANARIS ! » rugit l'Archichancelier.

« Oui monheusieur ? » demanda une femme forte, notreuh hôte s'est réveillé à ce que jeheu vois, bien leheu bonjour, jeheu vois que mon savon à la fraise des bois de Lancre (1) a eu raison deheu cette horrible odeur. »

Le visage du vigilant, qui tremblait, se mit à rougir encore davantage

« C'est… c'est elle qui m'a… »

« Déshabillé et lavé ? Eh oui c'est cette brave madame Panaris qui l'a fait », dit le Major de Promo qui ajouta plus bas en donnant une tape dans le dos de Rorschach et en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « petit veinard ! »

« MES VETEMENTS ! »

« Très bien, très bien, neheu vous énervez pas, jeheu vais les chercher mais ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait secs. »

Rorschach ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie : une femme l'avait déshabillé et lavé, il était en robe et… il sentait la fraise ! Un vigilant sentant la fraise, inconcevable. Il n'aurait jamais cru avant cet instant être soulagé que le Comédien soit mort.

Elle revint.

« Les voilà monheusieur. »

Rorschach les lui reprit sèchement des mains, elle repartit aussitôt, et rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Ses vêtements sentaient eux aussi la fraise !

« Un jeune homme assez nerveux. »

« Il aurait peut être besoin des pilules de grenouille séchées de l'Econome. »

La porte se rouvrit brusquement.

« Où est mon visage ? Rendez-moi mon visage », hurla t il en prenant le Major de Promo par le col.

« Votre visage ? Mais vous l'avez sur vous comme tout le monde ! »

« C'est le visage de Walter Kovacs pas celui de Rorschach ! »

Des problèmes de double personnalité pour couronner le tout ! Décidément le Guet leur avait confié un homme à problèmes.

« Attendez, je crois qu'il parle de son masque. »

« On ferait mieux de le trouver assez rapidement Archichancelier, il semble plus énervé qu'avant. »

« En effet. »

« Monsieur, on va retrouver votre visage dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Messieurs, trouvez moi où a pu atterrir le « visage » de ce cinglé (2). »

« Stibon pourrait l'avoir Archichancelier, il a parlé de l'étudier plus en détail. »

« Très bien, on va le chercher dans ce cas. »

Ils se rendirent alors en vitesse au bâtiment de magie des Hautes énergies suivis de près par Rorschach.

« MONSIEUR STIBONNNNNNNN ! »

« Oui Archichancelier ? » répondit un jeune homme pâlot à lunettes

Rorschach s'interposa avant que Ridculle n'ait le temps de parler :

« Mon visage ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Il veut son masque, donnez-lui tout de suite qu'il se calme. »

« Il semble y tenir beaucoup, » ajouta le Major de Promo

« Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé l'étudier mais je ne l'ai pas. »

« QUOI ! »

« Mais pourriez vous me le confier que je puisse l'étudier une fois que vous l'aurez récupéré ? Et pourrez vous répondre à quelques questions concernant votre monde ? », demanda Stibon avec enthousiasme

Enthousiasme qui refroidit considérablement lorsque Rorschach se rapprocha davantage en poussant un grognement menaçant et en serrant les poings, l'instinct de survie de Stibon avait triomphé de sa curiosité.

« Heu… oubliez ce que j'ai dit. »

« Archichancelier », intervint le Major de Promo, « peut être que le masque est resté à la buanderie, Madame Panaris l'y a sans doute mis à sécher. »

« Bonne idée Major de Promo, tous à la buanderie ! »

Une fois arrivé à la buanderie, Rorschach voulut ouvrir la porte mais Ridculle le retint au dernier moment.

« Héla ! C'est le terrain de Madame Panaris, il faut son autorisation pour entrer. »

« Vous êtes archichancelier. Vous dirigez tout ici, non ? »

« Tout sauf cette pièce. »

L'Archichancelier toqua, Madame Panaris ouvrit :

« Oui, monheusieur ? »

« Excusez nous Madame Panaris mais monsieur Kovacs… »

« Rorschach ! »

« Si vous voulez, bref il aimerait récupérer son masque, l'auriez vous vu par hasard ? »

« Oui j'ai voulu leheu laver mais ces maudites tâches ne partaient pas, rien à faire, il est en train de sécher là-bas. »

Rorschach fonça vers son masque et esquissa rapidement un sourire en constatant qu'il n'avait rien puis le remit immédiatement.

« Monheusieur vous allez attraper la mort, il est trempé. »

Il émit en réponse un grognement qui pouvait se traduire par « rien à foutre ».

« En plus jeheu ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cachez votre visage comme ça, vous n'êtes pas laid et vous neheu sentez plus mauvais, essayez de sourire un peu et vous trouverez peut-être unheu bonne amie. »

Il quitta alors la buanderie rapidement bien décidé à quitter cet asile de fou, et surtout cette femme, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Ridculle qui referma le piège à loup qui lui servait de main autour de son bras.

« Héla pas si vite, vous êtes sous notre responsabilité, et on va voir le patricien à présent pour discuter de votre cas. »

« Le patricien ? »

« Vétérini, il dirige cette ville. »

·][·

« Madame Panaris ! » dit l'une des servantes

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un problème avec les draps. »

En effet les draps blancs étaient couverts de tâches principalement noires mais aussi quelques autres rouges et bleues qui dansaient sur le tissu sans jamais cependant se mêler

« C'est pas convenable des draps comme ça, jetez les. »

Et un gamin des rues de Morpok le visage caché par une large casquette trouva un de ces draps et, fasciné par les tâches dansantes décida de l'emporter, ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'il ne faut pas toucher à quoi que ce soit sorti de l'UI.

**(1) Marque déposée Nounou Ogg**

**(2) Ridculle avait une capacité stupéfiante à ne pas tenir compte des gens dont il parlait même lorsqu'il s'agissait de psychopathes sur le point d'exploser**

**Voilà la suite, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu concernant la diction de Madame Panaris. Je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus tôt possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: les univers du Disque Monde et de Watchmen sont respectivement les propriétés de Terry Pratchett et d'Alan Moore, moi je ne fais qu'emprunter leurs personnages sans être payée.**

**Arrivée de Rincevent dans ce chapitre et découverte de la guilde des couturières par Rorschach.**

**Chapitre 3 : Rincevent et Rorschach**

Le patricien dans le bureau oblong jouait contre lui-même une partie de jeu de thud.

Tambourinoeud, son secrétaire, entra.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui Tambourinoeud ? »

« L'Archichancelier est arrivé avec l'étranger masqué. »

« Celui qui a jeté un voleur par la fenêtre et tenté de tuer un assassin ? »

« Lui-même monsieur. »

« Bien, qu'ils entrent. »

« Bien le bonjour Archichancelier Ridculle et monsieur, comment dois-je vous appelez, Kovacs ou Rorschach ? »

Rorschach pris note que l'homme était bien informé. Un équivalent de Veidt peut-être ?

« Vous êtes coupable d'un crime grave à Ankh-Morpok : gêner les membres de deux guildes honorables dans leur travail, vous avez rendu invalide pour un certain temps l'honorable Doigts de Fée et monsieur De Mort demande réparation. Du joli pour votre arrivée à Ankh-Morpok »

« On m'accuse d'avoir arrêté des criminels ! »

Le patricien se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance avec Carotte : à son arrivée à Ankh-Morpok il avait arrêté un voleur pour vol mais il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, et surtout il avait admis plutôt rapidement qu'il ne devait pas arrêter les voleurs licenciés.

« Non, d'avoir arrêté des professionnels. Voyez vous ici àAnk-Morpokh le crime est organisé : la guilde des voleurs est soumise à un certain quota de vols et les assassins ne peuvent tuer que contre de grosses sommes, de manière élégante, et ils ne tuent pas n'importe qui. »

« Des tueurs à gage haut de gamme en somme. »

« Si vous voulez, » dit il en croissant ses doigts arachnéens, « mais évitez de le dire devant eux. Et ils s'en prennent eux-mêmes aux voleurs et assassins non patentés, ainsi l'ordre est assuré »

Non, il ne veut pas créer une utopie, juste maintenir un certain « ordre », définitivement rien à voir avec Veidt.

« Vous concernant, la guilde des voleurs voudrait remplacer le squelette ornant leur girouette, celui d'un infortuné voleur non patenté, par le vôtre, quant aux assassins… mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Mais heureusement pour vous, nous avons trouvé un arrangement : vous resterez dans l'enceinte de l'université de l'invisible et si vous voulez sortir vous devrez obligatoirement être accompagné d'un mage. Toutes les charges contre vous sont ainsi oubliées, nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Hurm ! »

« Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Le fait que vous soyez étranger et ne connaissiez rien des coutumes et lois de notre belle cité y est pour beaucoup dans cette clémence, alors la prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous en prendre à un voleur ou un assassin, choisissez les non patentés ou mieux laissez les au Guet ou aux guildes concernés. Profitez bien de votre séjour parmi nous. Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Un chaperon ! Ils osaient lui coller un chaperon !

·][·

A l'université de l'invisible un mage efflanqué venait de sortir de sa salle de classe, une fois encore il n'avait croisé aucun étudiant, quel bonheur ! Il faut dire que la géographie cruelle et insolite, matière qu'il enseignait, constituait un puissant répulsif pour les étudiants et lui ne voulait pas les voir. Bref, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais depuis quelques années tout se passait trop bien pour lui, personne n'avait encore cherché à le tuer ou à l'entraîner dans une quelconque aventure. La Dame et le Destin lui préparaient sans doute quelque chose de particulièrement horrible pour l'avoir laissé en paix si longtemps.

« Ah, Rincevent vous voilà ! »

Quand on parle du loup…

« Euh, bonjour Archichancelier. »

« Vous avez entendu parler de notre hôte, Rorschach ? »

Il désigna l'homme sans visage qui se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue à côté de lui.

« Oui. »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ? »

« J'essaye de l'éviter depuis son arrivée. »

« J'ai un travail pour vous. »

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Rincevent : quand votre supérieur arrive avec une phrase comme « j'ai du travail pour vous » ça n'augure rien de bon.

« Quel genre de travail ? »

Les yeux de Rincevent scrutaient chaque recoin à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie de secours.

« Vous allez surveiller Rorschach que voici, vous devrez l'accompagner dans tous ses déplacements hors de l'université. Il est sous votre entière responsabilité, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit vous devrez en répondre devant le patricien. »

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant un instant. Rincevent était effrayé par le masque tandis que Rorschach était étonné par le choix du chaperon.

« Profitez-en pour lui faire visiter la cité, vous êtes d'accord Rorschach ? »

Il réfléchit cinq minutes : ça serait un bon moyen de se renseigner davantage sur ce monde et éventuellement trouver un moyen d'en sortir. Rincevent quant à lui espérait qu'il dirait non: la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé de guider un étranger dans la cité il s'agissait de Deux-Fleurs... et celui-ci semblait pire que le touriste, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire il avait cogné sur un assassin, un voleur et des agents du Guet, il tenait donc plus d'une version jeune de Cohen le Barbare. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

« Oui. »

« Parfait, je vous laisse. Bonne journée ! »

Rincevent se fit un résumé de la situation : un individu masqué, débarqué d'un lieu inconnu, passablement agressif et dérangé était sous sa responsabilité, ce qui promettait de l'entrainer dans des situations dangereuses. Merveilleux.

Le dénommé Rorschach partit aussitôt.

« Vous voulez déjà sortir ? »

Il se tourna vers le mage.

« Hurm. »

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Ça promettait…

·][·

Une fois dehors l'individu masqué commença à poser des questions.

« Ankh-Morpok. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur cette ville ? »

« Eh bien, Ankh-Morpok est née de l'union de deux villes, Ankh et Morpok, et selon la légende elle aurait été fondée par deux jumeaux élevés par un hippopotame et selon une autre légende elle vient du tas de fumier évacué d'un grand bateau sur lequel un type avait embarqué tous les animaux… »

« Son fonctionnement ? », le coupa Rorschach que les mythes fondateurs n'intéressaient guère.

« Le patricien Vétérini a organisé la ville en diverses guildes, il y a la guilde des assassins, la guilde des voleurs, … »

« Les connais déjà celles-là. »

« … la guilde des mendiants, la guilde des couturières, la guilde des chiens,… »

« Des chiens ? »

« Je sais, c'est étonnant, mais elle existe. »

Rorschach secoua la tête : ce Disque-monde dans lequel il avait atterri était définitivement absurde.

Planteur-je-me-tranche-la-gorge approcha.

« Salut Rincevent ! Toujours en vie ? Ah, un étranger hein ? Vous venez visitez notre belle cité ? Vous devriez goûter quelques spécialités. »

Pourquoi pas, après tout il avait faim.

Le camelot continua sa tirade.

« Un pâté, une saucisse dans un petit pain… »

Une sorte de hot dog sans doute.

« Une saucisse dans un petit pain, » il se tourne vers Rincevent. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« N… non. »

L'étranger prit le petit pain contenant une saucisse garantie 100% pure cochonnerie par Planteur, qui n'a cependant jamais précisé qu'il s'agissait de cochon et encore moins de viande, et s'éloigna avec.

Planteur se tourna alors vers Rincevent :

« Eh le mage, c'est toi qui paye j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton laissant sous entendre que c'est à lui qu'il trancherait la gorge s'il n'était pas payé.

Rincevent paya et rejoignit Rorschach qui avait relevé son masque et commencé à manger.

« Vous auriez dû me dire que vous aviez faim, il y a des tas d'endroits à Ankh-Morpok où la nourriture est bien meilleure, des petits restaurants klatchiens par exemple ils font un très bon curry ou la cuisine agatéenne. Attendez… vous l'avez déjà engloutie ? Euh vous avez trouvé ça comment ? »

« Ça allait. »

« Ah. »

L'étranger avait de drôle de goûts décidément.

« Attendez ! »

Il recule et regarde Rorschach.

« Euh votre manteau est dans un drôle d'état. »

« Hurm ? »

« Vous devriez regarder, vraiment. »

Rorschach enleva son manteau et le regarda : le dos était complètement déchiqueté ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Il avait dû l'enfiler trop vite lorsqu'on lui avait ramené ses vêtements.

« Comment ! »

« Ils ont peut-être utilisé la machine à laver les vêtements de Bougre de sagouin Jeanson, ils l'on retrouvé récemment et l'Archichancelier tenait à ce qu'on la teste un de ces jours. »

L'autre continua à le regarder, enfin plus exactement une face blanche avec des tâches noires mouvantes le fixait, ce qui était relativement perturbant, mais il supposait qu'il attendait plus d'explications.

« Bougre de sagouin Jeanson était un inventeur très prolifique mais ses inventions ne fonctionnaient pas toujours, du moins pas pour l'usage auquel elles étaient destinées. Par exemple il a créé une machine pour la manucure qu'on utilise pour peler les patates en cuisine à l'université. »

« T'as parlé d'une guilde des couturières tout à l'heure, non ? »

« Euh, oui. »

Rorschach remit son manteau et avança.

« On y va. »

Rincevent fut bien obligé de le suivre mais il se dit que le temps que l'étranger rende visite à une des filles de Rosie Paluche il serait au moins tranquille.

·][·

C'était une journée plutôt calme dans la pension de Rosie Paluche, il faut dire que le gros des clients venaient la nuit, aussi fut-elle surprise de voir deux clients passer la porte, deux clients assez étranges, un homme masqué et un mage efflanqué.

L'homme masqué s'approcha du bureau de Rosie :

« C'est bien la guilde des couturières ? »

« Oui mon joli. »

Ridicule, comment elle peut dire s'il était « joli » ou non avec ce masque ? Ridicule et insultant. Ne pas la frapper, elle était peut-être un peu bizarre comme cette, il frémit à cette pensée, Madame Panaris de l'université, il devait se maitriser, il avait besoin de son aide.

« Viens vous demandez un service. »

« Mais mes filles sont là pour ça monsieur. »

Il commença à enlever son manteau.

« Euh… monsieur, on se déshabille dans une chambre, c'est une maison correcte ici. »

Il jeta un manteau malodorant, les vêtements se salissent très vite à Ankh-Morpok, au dos déchiqueté sur le bureau. Rosie Paluche prit mentalement note de demander à la femme de ménage de se concentrer tout particulièrement sur ce meuble

« Pourriez le raccommoder ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda bouche bée : ce n'était pas un client. Définitivement. Mille dieux ! On ne lui avait pas fait un coup pareil depuis la création de la guilde.

« Mais… »

Il la coupa.

« Si vous n'avez pas le temps donnez moi du fil brun et une aiguille, peux m'en occuper. »

« Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas ce genre de couturières. »

« Hurm ? »

« Euh, Rorschach, je crois que vous avez mal saisi le sens de _couturière_ », intervint Rincevent, « on utilise ce terme pour désigner des dames à l'affection négociable... EH ! »

« Des prostituées ! Sale petit ... » Il saisit le mage par le col et le plaqua contre une tapisserie de Quirm particulièrement onéreuse.

« Eh ! C'est vous qui avez demandé à y aller je vous signale ! »

« Excusez-moi », intervint une voix inconnue.

Rorschach relâcha Rincevent et se retourna.

C'était un adolescent plutôt maigrichon portant une veste et un pantalon crasseux ainsi qu'une casquette brune dont dépassaient quelques mèches rousses.

« Oliver ! » s'écria madame Paluche. « Quand es-tu arrivé ? Et où as-tu mis les vêtements ? »

« Quand l'encagoulé a choppé le mage et vous faites pas de bile pour les fringues, j'les ai confié à Miss Scarlett. »

Il tourna son visage souriant constellé de tâches de rousseur, ou plutôt la tâche de rousseur parsemée de petites tâches blanches qui lui servait de visage, vers Rorschach :

« Sérieusement m'sieur, vous saviez pas c'qu'était une couturière ? D'où vous sortez ? »

Rorschach émit un grognement menaçant tandis que Rincevent tentait de prévenir le jeune inconscient :

« Euh, gamin tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui parler sur ce ton, crois-moi. »

« T'en fais pas le mage », il fouilla sa sacoche et en sortit une bobine de fil brun et une aiguille qu'il tendit à Rorschach. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez besoin… »

Rorschach s'apprêta à les prendre mais l'adolescent retira rapidement sa main.

« Eh ! C'est pas gratis ! J'vous les fais à dix sous pasque vous m'êtes sympathique. A prendre ou à laisser. »

Le jeune garçon était un digne représentant des morporkiens, ne manquant jamais la moindre occasion de faire des affaires.

Rorschach se tourna vers Rincevent qui, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, donna son argent au gamin.

« Merci m'sieur et bienvenu à Ankh-Morpork ! »

Bienvenu, oui cette cité n'était peut-être pas si différente de New York finalement, mis à part la présence de mages, trolls et Dieu sait quoi d'autre, enfin il devrait faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer.

Il quitta la maison, s'assit par terre et commença à recoudre le manteau tandis que Rincevent patientait à côté en se demandant pourquoi les dieux lui imposaient ça et pourquoi de telles choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

·][·

« Tiens jeune homme, voilà pour la livraison et un petit extra pour t'être débarrassé du fou. »

« Merci m'dame, un plaisir de travailler pour vous m'dame, à la prochaine ! »

Le jeune livreur rentra chez lui, Rue de l'Orme dans la pension de Madame Cake, il déplia le tissu. Les tâches noires, rouges et bleues qui dansaient l'avaient intrigué mais à présent il savait quoi en faire. Oliver sortit des ciseaux, du fil, des aiguilles et du matériel de mesure, mais avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Il se demanda quand même comment l'homme faisait à voir et à respirer à travers ce truc. Bah, s'il y avait réussi il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne marche pas pour lui.


	4. Chapitre 4: Fredson

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni le Disque-Monde de Terry Pratchett, ni Watchmen d'Alan Moore. Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir le répéter ?**

**Entrée en scène du premier des équivalents Disque-monde des Watchmen, Fredson. Je peux enfin affirmer qu'un personnage m'appartiens.**

**Chapitre 4 : Fredson**

Rincevent et le vigilant rentrèrent à l'université une fois la nuit tombée, l'Archichancelier suivi de Stibon se rua sur eux, Rincevent se demanda pourquoi, Rorschach n'avait rien fait et il ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Monsieur Stibon ici présent a oublié de vous dire un petit détail, Rorschach. »

« Archichancelier, je vous avais demandé l'autorisation il y a deux mois mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse ! », protesta Stibon. « J'ai donc préféré improviser. »

Ridculle pensa alors à la montagne de paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau, il n'y touchait jamais par principe : ce n'était selon lui pas son problème.

« Peu importe, expliquez-lui ce qui s'est passé Stibon. »

« Voilà, je voulais faire venir sur le Disque un habitant de la Sphère-monde après avoir réussi à en faire venir cet objet que voici. Eh ! »

Rorschach avait saisi la boîte de haricots que Cogite venait de sortir.

« Rendez-moi ça je vous prie », il se tourna vers l'Archichancelier. « Dites quelque chose ! »

« Désolé Stibon, ça vient de chez lui, on peut donc considérer que ça lui appartient. »

Cogite soupira puis continua son explication.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, l'expérience n'a cependant pas tourné comme prévu. L'homme de la Sphère-monde était censé apparaitre dans l'enceinte de l'université, or vous êtes apparu dans les Ombres, j'avais même cru avant que le Guet ne vous amène que l'expérience avait échoué. »

« Donc, je suis ici à cause de vous ? »

« Euh… oui. »

Stibon commença à reculer, mais contre toute attente l'homme masqué dit :

« Merci. »

Après quelques minutes, le cœur de Stibon revint à un rythme normal.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Serais mort sans vous. »

« Plaît-il ? »

Il leur expliqua alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans son monde.

·][·

Rorschach avait décidé de se renseigner davantage sur ce nouveau monde et surtout sur cette ville. Il avait appris par Rincevent que l'université de l'Invisible disposait de la plus grande bibliothèque du Disque. Il avait réussi à la trouver après avoir erré pendant plus de trois heures dans les couloirs (il n'avait demandé son chemin ni aux mages ni aux étudiants, il tenait à éviter autant que possible d'avoir affaire à ces cinglés, de plus cela lui permettait de repérer les lieux), il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans les interminables rangées d'étagères quand soudain Rincevent surgit en hurlant :

« Vous êtes cinglé ou quoi ? On ne peut pas s'aventurer seul là-dedans ! »

« Rincevent, t'es censé me coller quand on est dehors, non ? »

« Oui, mais vous êtes aussi sous ma responsabilité. Je vous signale au passage qu'on a retrouvé il y a trois jours seulement le cadavre du dernier mage qui avait tenté de chercher seul un livre dans la bibliothèque il y a dix ans ! Il faut demander au bibliothécaire. »

Rorschach fit alors demi-tour et rejoignit Rincevent qui se trouvait près d'une couverture miteuse :

« Quelqu'un ? »

Ce que Rorschach avait pris pour une vieille couverture orange bougea et lui adressa un Oook.

« L'animal de compagnie du bibliothécaire ? »

« C'est le bibliothécaire. »

« Votre bibliothécaire est un s… »

Rincevent le coupa immédiatement.

« Ne prononcez pas ce mot ! Il ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle S. I. N. G. E, c'est un anthropoïde. »

« Votre bibliothécaire est un sin…, hurm anthropoïde ? »

« Oui, autrefois c'était un mage, il a été transformé en orang-outang suite à un accident magique. On le garde tel quel parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu redevenir humain et parce que c'est le seul qui sache se repérer dans la bibliothèque. »

Rorschach se tourna alors vers le primate qui lui adressa un nouveau Oook interrogateur.

« Tout ce que vous avez sur le Disque-monde et surtout Ankh-Morpok. »

Les arcades sourcilières du bibliothécaire formèrent un V et il adressa un Oook impatient et mécontent au vigilant, il n'était pas seulement pointilleux quant à sa dénomination mais aussi quant à la politesse.

« S'il vous plait ? » hasarda Rorschach

L'orang-outang s'enfonça alors dans la jungle d'étagère, laissant le mage et le vigilant patienter.

·][·

L'orang-outang était revenu avec de nombreux volumes de l'_Encyclopedia disci mundi_, des livres sur Ankh-Morpok et des cartes de la cité.

Rincevent s'apprêta à se repartir, il se retourna cependant :

« Rorschach, ça va bientôt être l'heure de dîner, tu ne veux pas venir manger avant de lire ? »

Rorschach assis devant les volumes leva la boîte de haricots en l'air.

« Ah, bonne soirée alors. »

Une fois le mage sorti, le vigilant ouvrit la boîte et s'apprêta à manger mais le Bibliothécaire émit un Oook réprobateur en fixant d'un œil noir la boîte dont la sauce menaçait de dégouliner sur ses précieux livres, Rorschach s'éloigna des livres et décida qu'il les lirait après manger.

·][·

Rorschach pendant plusieurs jours resta enfermé dans la bibliothèque, il avait lu_ L'Histoire __d'Ankh-Morpok_, atteint le volume X de l'_Encyclopedia disci mundi _et s'entrainait à mémoriser une carte de la cité. A part Rincevent qui venait de temps mais le laissait tranquille, ce dernier était, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ami avec le Bibliothécaire, le seul autre mage qui venait le voir dans la bibliothèque était Stibon qui voulait le convaincre de participer à des expériences ayant trait à la Sphère-monde et lui poser diverses questions. Il réussit à le faire fuir en lui balançant à la figure le volume V de l'_Encyclopedia disci mundi _(1) mais le Bibliothécaire, furieux, avait engagé un combat avec Rorschach, combat dont le vainqueur fut l'anthropoïde à la grande honte de l'humain, le seul témoin de cette défaite fut Rincevent (2).

·][·

Rorschach descendit enfin au bout d'une semaine dans le réfectoire de l'Université, un lieu grouillant de mages, il espérait qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas, occupés qu'ils étaient à se goinfrer et à digérer, hélas pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Tiens, voilà un revenant ! »

« Oui, il doit être épuisé par ses virées nocturnes », ajouta le Doyen.

« Hurm ? »

Le vigilant lâcha le sandwich qu'il était venu se préparer avant de retourner à la bibliothèque (3).

« Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent, c'est marqué dans le journal en première page. »

Le Doyen sortit alors un exemplaire du _Disque-Monde_, le journal le plus lu d'Ankh-Morpok (4), et lut :

« _Un justicier masqué lutte contre les gangs des Ombres_, alors ? »

« Peut pas être moi. »

« Il vous ressemble bigrement pourtant », dit le Major de Promo, il arracha le journal des mains du Doyen. « D'après l'article « la Terreur des Ombres » est petit... »

Rorschach commença à serrer les poings Rincevent fit signe à son collègue de se taire mais celui-ci continua sans se soucier de ses avertissements.

« … de plus il porte un chapeau, un manteau et… (5) un masque blanc avec des tâches mouvantes. Si ce n'est pas vous qui est-ce alors ? Un parent ? »

L'Archichancelier se tourna vers Rincevent, qui cherchait désespérément une issue :

« Rincevent, il était sous **votre** responsabilité et vous l'avez laissé sortir seul ? »

« Pas la faute de Rincevent. Suis toujours resté dans la bibliothèque, pouvez demander au Bibliothécaire (6). »

Rorschach quitta finalement le réfectoire.

·][·

Dans la minuscule chambre de Rincevent, Rorschach se leva sans bruit. Les mages l'avait placé avec Rincevent puisqu'il était sous sa responsabilité, ce dernier lui avait proposé son lit mais il avait décliné : il préférait le plancher. Il avait décidé de voir par lui-même ce vigilant qui lui ressemblait étrangement et il préférait s'y rendre seul, un type comme Rincevent serait une gêne dans un endroit comme les Ombres, le pire quartier d'Ankh-Morpok à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il ne s'en était pourtant pas mal sorti alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver mais il avait peut-être seulement eu de la chance, mieux valait rester prudent.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand soudain Rincevent commença à bouger. fausse alerte, il remuait les jambes et les bras dans le vide, rêvant sans doute que quelque chose le poursuivait, mais ne s'était pas réveillé.

Une fois dans les couloirs déserts de l'Université, il déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture d'un des nombreux passages secrets permettant de quitter l'Université, passages pas si secrets que ça puisque tous les étudiants semblaient les connaître. Il avait appris l'existence de ces passages en observant les étudiants qui faisaient le mur alors qu'il rentrait de la bibliothèque.

Il déboucha près d'une taverne non loin de l'Université, il se rendit à partir de là jusqu'aux Ombres.

·][·

Il arriva enfin dans ce tristement célèbre quartier. Cette recherche du vigilant serait aussi une façon de prendre ses marques, en effet il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de plan des Ombres, sur la plupart des cartes à l'emplacement des Ombres, au lieu du détail des rues on voyait des inscriptions telles que « terra incognita qui doit le rester », « attention danger », « pourquoi voudriez-vous y allez, sérieusement ? », etc, il avait cependant trouvé une tentative de cartographie précise des Ombres faite il y a trois siècles par un certain Joseph Padbol : seul trois rues y étaient représentées. En poursuivant ses recherches il avait appris que l'auteur de cette carte avait été retrouvé un peu partout aux abords des Ombres.

Parvenu au bout d'une des trois rues indiquées par feu Padbol, Rorschach ne rencontra qu'un gamin crasseux qui déguerpit, l'air terrifié, en le voyant, puis il entendit des bruits familiers : ceux qu'on entend dans toute bagarre de rue, les cris et insultes des combattants et les bruits de leurs coups. Un combattant se détachait, vu son masque c'était sans nul doute cette « terreur des Ombres » dont parlait _le Disque-Monde_, il ne se débrouillait pas mal, pas mal du tout même.

Jacques le Puant et son gang venaient de tomber pour la première fois sur celui qu'on surnommait la Terreur des Ombres, à dire vrai ils l'avaient même cherché. Ce guignol masqué avait eu affaire à des gangs de moindre importance, des petits malfrats, des lavettes. Jacques pensa en voyant la « Terreur » que ces types devaient être encore plus minables qu'il ne l'avait cru, enfin c'était un minus, qu'avait même pas le cran de montrer son visage ! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il devait le reconnaître, il l'avait sous-estimé, ce ptit gars s'avérait très doué pour éviter les coups, se déplaçait rapidement et donnait même des coups assez méchant, en particulier à Poigne d'Acier, ce petit saligaud lui avait envoyé un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, le mettant ainsi hors combat. Bordel ! Les tarés de ce genre qui voulaient rendre la justice avaient normalement un code d'honneur à la con qui interdisait ce genre de choses, non ? Une bonne nouvelle cependant, la « Terreur » fatiguait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et ils étaient sept à être toujours debout, mais voilà il avait fallu qu'un autre taré de ce genre se pointe, juste au moment où il avait envoyé ce petit saligaud masqué à terre d'un coup de poing ! Il portait le même genre de masque bizarre mais était beaucoup plus fort. Jacques réussit à fuir, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses gars qui, pour la plupart, gisaient inconscients, du moins semblait-t-il, et blessés.

Le vigilant se tourna vers Rorschach après avoir donné un dernier coup de poing à un type qui le suppliait de le laisser partir (7) :

« Merci m'sieur. »

Rorschach put l'observer plus en détail, il était un peu plus petit et plus mince que lui et ressemblait à une version de lui-même qu'on aurait pu croiser dans le Londres victorien, il portait un haut de forme et un manteau à large col marrons qui avaient connu de meilleurs jours et son masque ressemblait au sien mis à part que des petites tâches rouges et bleues cohabitaient avec les noires.

« Ton nom ?

« M'en suis pas encore trouvé un, mais j'ai ptêt une idée : un des types que j'cognais a dit : « t'as vu sa tronche ? On dirait les tâches de Bougre de Saligaud Fredson », Bougre de Saligaud Fredson, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Fredson tout court, c'est mieux »

« Ouais, ça sonne bien. C'est quoi vot' nom ? »

« Rorschach. »

« Ç'a été un plaisir d'vous connaitre Rorschach. Salut ! »

Il fit demi tour mais Rorschach le retint, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça :

« Une question : quel âge as-tu ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« Sais pas, quatorze à quinze ans j'dirais. »

« Tu ne sais pas ton âge ? Ne me dis que tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit. »

« J'ai pas d'parents. »

Un orphelin. Ça justifiait davantage l'idée qu'il avait en tête en se mettant à la recherche du vigilant.

« Mais vous en faites pas, jm'en sors très bien, j'ai un travail, enfin plusieurs, et même un toit, très correct. »

« Ecoute-moi bien Fredson, hors de question que tu ressortes seul comme ça. »

« Eh ! Je peux me défendre tout seul, comme vous venez d'le voir. »

« Te débrouilles bien, mais te protège pas assez. t'auraient achevé si je n'avais pas été là. »

« Ecoutez, je vous l'ai djà dit, je suis capable de me déf… OUCH ! »

L'adolescent venait de tomber à genoux, plié en deux par le coup que lui avait envoyé Rorschach dans le ventre, il se releva et tenta de riposter :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Espèce de… AILLE ! »

Le seul effort qu'eut à fournir Rorschach fut de s'écarter de la trajectoire du jeune vigilant qui se jetait sur lui, il ne tomba pas sur Rorschach mais sur les pavés.

« Tu vois ? Encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

Fredson se releva et grommela mais il apprenait vite : il n'essaya pas de se venger et écouta.

« Et je veux bien t'aider, ce qui signifie : tu ne sors pas sans moi, compris ?

« Oui. »

« Très bien, tous les soirs au Chaudron Troué, c'est… »

« Une auberge miteuse près de l'Université, je connais. »

« Parfait. A demain Fredson. »

« A demain Rorsch… AILLE ! Bordel ! Encore une fois ! »

Rorschach se retourna, l'apprenti-justicier venait de se cogner le visage contre un mur et se tenait le nez tout en continuant à déverser un chapelet de jurons.

« Arrêtes de jurer comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien, c'est ce put… heu ce fichu masque, c'est la sixième fois que ça m'arrive ! J'ai du mal à voir et à respirer à travers ce truc. Comment vous faites vous ? »

« On s'y fait. »

Ils se quittèrent finalement, Rorschach se dit qu'il fera un bon partenaire, une fois qu'il se sera entraîné davantage et qu'il jurera moins, et surtout Fredson courait moins de risques avec lui.

·][·

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'il réintégra la chambre de Rincevent, qui semblait s'être remis de ses terreurs nocturnes et ronflait, il décida de le réveiller.

« Rincevent ? »

Il le secoua légèrement par l'épaule, mais Rincevent se réveilla en hurlant et en courant mais Rorschach le rattrapa par le col tandis qu'il continuait à courir sur place :

« Rincevent, c'est Rorschach, pas un type qui cherche à te tuer. »

Rincevent parlait en effet dans son sommeil, sa motivation pour sortir la nuit n'était donc pas seulement la lutte contre le crime mais aussi fuir Rincevent lorsqu'il dormait.

Il cessa enfin de courir et Rorschach le lâcha.

« Rorschach, il est trop tôt tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci »

« Faux. Vu l'Archichancelier qui courait autour de l'université. »

« Tout le monde sauf Ridculle », corrigea Rincevent.

Rorschach prit un petit carnet qu'il feuilleta, il le montra au mage.

« Rien d'écrit. T'en as besoin ? »

« Si je te le donne tu me laisses dormir ? »

« Oui. »

« Cadeau alors. »

Il s'effondra sur le lit, Rorschach commença à rédiger, il réveilla Rincevent encore une fois pour lui demander la date :

_Journal de Rorschach, Siècle de la Roussette_

_Pas pulvérisé par Manhattan, ai atterri à Ankh-Morpork, ville du Disque-monde. Monde très étrange, peuplé de fous : des mages, nains, trolls, vol et meurtre légalisés. Vit dans université de l'invisible, occupée par mages, confié à un d'entre eux, Rincevent, parfaitement inoffensif mais d'aucune aide._

_Rencontré ce soir un vigilant dans les Ombres, Fredson, me ressemble curieusement, décidé le former et l'encadrer pour qu'il lui arrive rien, élément prometteur, problèmes : pas assez prudent, langage ordurier._

_Doit enquêter davantage._

**(1) Le CI de « disci » et le DI de « mundi » se lisaient encore une semaine après respectivement sur le menton et le front de Stibon et cet incident avait conforté les idées de l'Archichancelier quant au fait d'avoir toujours la tête fourrée dans les livres : ça n'apportait rien de bon.**

**(2) qui s'empressa, alors que Rorschach commençait à peine à se remettre de l'éclair roux qui lui avait fracassé le visage, de jurer sur tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il ne dirait rien, le Bibliothécaire quant à lui, n'étant pas mauvais gagnant, s'excusa immédiatement en offrant un sac de cacahuètes à Rorschach.**

**(3) Le Bibliothécaire avait fini toutes les cacahuètes et les bananes.**

**(4) L'auteur jure que qu'il ne fait pas de publicité pour ce journal, ils n'en ont pas besoin, c'est le journal le plus vendu d'Ankh-Morpok et même du Disque. « Des entrecôtes Harga, y a qu'ça de vrai, y a qu'ça qui m'va ! 90% de vraie viande garantie ! » (Eh oui, l'auteur se fait payer par Harga vu que Pratchett et Moore ont refusé de payer. Quant au Gunga Diner, il n'a pas encore répondu à l'offre...)**

**(5) Le Major de Promo croyait que tarder à répondre un effet théâtral des plus appréciés, en vérité ça ne faisait qu'énerver les gens, en partciulier les justiciers caractériels.**

**(6) C'était un demi mensonge : Rorschach sortait une fois par jour pour aller dans le gymnase, il était le seul dans l'Université à part Ridculle et le Bibliothécaire à l'utiliser, par un curieux hasard de circonstance Ridculle était toujours occupé ailleurs (à crier sur l'Econome ou à chasser par exemple) quand Rorschach y était.**

**(7) Il voulait dire « pitié, laissez-moi partir ! » mais étant donné qu'il lui manquait quelques dents, fichues pour la plupart donc pas une grande perte, ça donnait quelque chose comme « hihié, éhé oi ati ! ».**


End file.
